The day you saved me
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: Remember back in Kid Icarus when Pit saved Palutena from Medusa? Well what if Palutena made him a party for it one day 25 years later and about a month after the fight with Hades?


"Pit! Piiit! I need you!"

The Young Angel was in the temples rec room playing some smash brothers when he heard the cry of his Goddess call him.

"Oh! I'm coming Lady Palutena!" yelled Pit.

He paused his game and ran out the room going past some centurions until he reached her Royal Throne Room. He barged inside hoping she was ok.

"Lady Palutena! Are you alright!?" asked Pit.

"Oh yes I'm fine. I wanted to ask if you could go out shopping for me." she said happily.

He grunted in frustration, he was worried that something had happened to her but she was calling him just for shopping.

"You had me worried Lady Palutena! I thought something bad happened to you when you called to me!" he yelled to her.

"Oh Pit, if I was in real danger I could handle myself. Hehe, but thank you for caring." She smiled at the little angel, though he was still angry with her.

"-Sigh- What is it you need me to go get for you…?" asked Pit.

"Ah yes, I plan to make a special dinner tonight, so I need you to take this list and go get all the groceries ok?" said Palutena as she handed him the list.

"What even is special about tonight anyway?" he asked taking the list from her.

"Oh it's a surprise. You'll just have to wait and see!" she said happily.

He cocked his eyebrow at her statement and smirked to himself.

"_A Surprise huh? Well this better be good if she's making me do the shopping…"_

"Alright, whatever you say Lady Palutena…"

He flew off out of the temple and toward the villages near by to do the shopping she required of him.

"Ok good he's gone. Now then, Pittoo are you there?" said Palutena.

"I SAID STOP CALLING ME THAT!" shouted a familiar voice walking into her throne room.

It was Dark Pit, Pit's other half, and more serious self. He walked into her throne room frustrated from being called the nickname that has quickly become the bane of his existence.

"What do you want? I was training in the backyard."

"I need your help preparing for tonight. It's a very special day and I need all the help before Pit returns." she said.

"Well why don't you get your stupid centurions to help then?" asked Dark Pit.

"Hahahaha, no. They can't do anything right in terms of party planning." said Palutena.

"Point taken…Fine. But I better get something out of this." he said walking away.

"I'll invite Phosphora over…" she said teasingly.

"….That could work. You have a deal then."

They shook hands on it as Palutena summoned a box of decorations. She handed the box to Dark Pit who grunted angrily from holding the heavy box. He set it down and opened it up to find an assortment of decorations to hang on the ceiling and walls, balloons he could blow up and decorative letters her could use to spell out a work over the walls.

"-Sigh- You're lucky I agreed to help you…"

"Yes yes I know. Now hurry, Pit will be back soon and I want the room decorated before her arrives." said Palutena as she pulled some of the fluffy wall decorations out the large box.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Pit was laying in his room taking a small nap. Since he returned from gathering the vegetables and fruit and spices that Palutena required, she told him to go take a rest and she'd call him soon. He had asked her why she wanted him to wait, but she said it was a secret and he would know soon enough. Instead of argue with her Pit simply just walked back to his room and sighed.

"What's so secret anyway? I know she is usually secretive around me…but that doesn't mean she has to hide whatever it is," he said to himself as he was waking up. He yawned as he got up and walked out of his room to see Dark Pit about to knock on the door when Pit opened it.

"Oh hey Pittoo." said Pit.

"Serious stop calling me that! Anyway, the old hag wants you to come to the dinning hall." said Dark Pit.

The two angels walked toward the dinning hall and Dark Pit opened the door for Pit who walked in only to be surprised. There were party decorations and balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Whoa?! What's going on?!" said Pit as he was taken aback.

On one of the walls there was an assortment of letters on the wall that spelled out, "Thank You Pit."

He walked closer toward the large table that had plentiful food on it as Centurions surrounded the table and clapped and cheered for their captain.

"W…What's all this for? What did I do?" asked the confused angel.

"You idiot, Lady Palutena made this party for you…" said Dark Pit.

"S…She did? But it's been a while since I defeated Hades. Why is she throwing me a party?" he asked his other half.

"Beats me Pit stain. All I know is; she said it was a special day today and she wanted to throw a party for it. I only agreed to help because she agreed to invite Phosphora to the party."

As he says this, the lightning Goddess knocks on the door to the dinning hall. Dark Pit opens it and smirks as he sees her standing there looking as beautiful as always.

"Glad to see you actually came." said Dark Pit.

"Well duh, course I came. The only reason I came was for you, though I'm sure that doesn't matter to you, you just love seeing me."

She giggled as she floated there in front of him as he let her inside. She planted a kiss on his cheek as she flew past him and he looked away blushing so no one would see.

"Hello Phosphora. How are you and Lady Viridi?"

"Oh she's ok. Boasting and plotting to kill all humans as always. Me on the other hand, doing wonderful since I'm here with my Dark Pitty~" she said looking at Dark Pit lovingly and playfully.

"See, I'm ok being called that. Pittoo is just stupid."

"You only like it because she calls you it. If I called you it you'd kick my in the face." said Pit.

"Exactly." Dark Pit pointed out to him.

Pit shook his head as he turned around toward the table to sit down. Dark Pit sat next to him and Phosphora sat next to dark pit. Soon Lady Palutena came from the kitchen area holding a big pot while wearing an Apron and Muttons.

"Ah everyone's here! Good then we can start the party!" She sat down the pot and teleported away quickly.

She teleported back dressed in a more well made party dress.

"L…Lady Palutena…you look lovely…!" said Pit as little flustered looking at her lovely dress.

She walked toward the head of the table and smiled looking at everyone.

"The reason I made this party, is so we could celebrate you pit. Celebrate for today was the day…you saved me and all of Angel-land and the world from Medusa and brought about peace for a good long 25 years. I wanted to celebrate this day and honor you…for everything you have done for me, and all the world." said Palutena as she stood there smiling at her little angel.

Pit didn't know what to say. He remembers that day clearly and feels ashamed to have forgotten when it happened.

That most important day in his whole life. He fought his way out of the underworld to Skyland to Angel-Land and defeated all of Medusa's minions and generals all the way to the big bad herself just to free Palutena and Angel-Land from the clutches of the underworld. He remembers the hopeful and graceful expression he got from Lady Palutena when he set her free. He remembers when she used her powers to mature him like she did. And he remembers that one kiss she gave him to fully show her appreciation.

"L…Lady Palutena…I…I don't know what to say I mean…I don't deserve all this praise…anyone with courage could have done what I did…" He felt he wasn't worthy of her full praise.

"Nonsense…all my troops were nothing but statues and you were the only one left to do anything Pit. You mustered that courage to save me and everyone…you deserve all my praise that I have to give…" said Palutena as she smiled at him happily.

Pit blushed from her words and scratched the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed. Palutena raised her glass as all the centurions, Dark Pit, and Phosphora raised theirs.

"To Pit, the captain of my army, the hero that defeated Hades and Medusa, and the Hero that saved Angel-Land and the World! TO PIT!"

"**TO PIT!**"

They all cheered for the Angel as he stood there holding his glass. He felt overwhelmed by everyone cheering for him. So much so, that he started to cry a little. Tears streamed down his face as he felt a sense of self pride at everyone congratulating him for everything he's done. The party began as everyone ate and enjoyed themselves talking about all the hard work pit did and acknowledged all the hard work he does. He loved to be given so much praise; it lifted his spirits as he was enjoying the party as he chatted with Dark Pit and Phosphora.

The night soon grew late as many of the Centurions left to their resting quarters. Dark Pit had taken Phosphora home, which left pit to himself with Palutena.

"Pit…can you come somewhere with me real quick?" asked Palutena.

"Huh? Oh sure Lady Palutena." said Put as he followed her.

They walked toward the balcony as the moonlight was shining bright today. Palutena leaned on the railing. Pit took the minute to glance at her and marvel at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her bright green hair flowed in the wind as it blew in their direction.

"Pit…do you remember what I said to you…when you saved me…?"

"Yes I do…you said, I was one of the most, bravest, couragest, and daring young man you had ever met. And you said to me, how proud you were of my success and triumph." said Pit.

"And to this day I still hold that statement. Only, I have something else to add to that list." She turned around to face Pit and smiled at him as she blushed a bright red.

"L…Lady Palutena…?" Pit felt his heart beating faster.

She reached to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to plant a small kiss on his lips. Pit's eyes widened feeling the kiss and his face heated up from the excitement. When Palutena pulled back he couldn't think of anything to say. He was too shocked and stunned by Palutena's action. However, he didn't let that stop him from kissing her back. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her back. She closed her eyes as they shared the kiss under the moonlight. When the pulled away, Palutena looked at Pit lovingly as he looked back at her smiling and feeling his heartbeat going in sync with hers.

"I love you Pit…my hero." said Palutena.

"I love you Lady Palutena…" said Pit as they shared one more kiss.

They walked out of the balcony and toward her private chambers. She let him share her space with her for the night since she wanted to be as close to him as she could for the moment. As they laid upon the bed, Palutena laid her head on Pit's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her forehead. They intertwined fingers as Pit's eyes began to grow heavy.

"Good night my handsome guardian angel…"

"Goodnight my beautiful goddess…"


End file.
